mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a Unicorn pony and the lead character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Her hometown is Canterlot, where she formerly studied under Princess Celestia. She represents the element of magic.__TOC__ Personality Twilight Sparkle is a gentle, kind, and calm pony and is very devoted to her interests, though this can end up being an annoyance to others. Initially, she devoted all of her time and breaks to studying, rather than making friends, and prioritised her studies and duties above nearly everything else. In fact she deliberately tried to avoid contact with anyone who tried to be friends with her, as she claimed she did not see the point of making friends and believed that learning more about Nightmare Moon is more urgent. She also boasts to Spike that she is Princess Celestia's dearest pupil. After the events of the first episode, Twilight Sparkle's personality undergoes some changes. When she is ordered by Princess Celestia to see to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, she still tried to avoid making friends and to focus on her studies. When Nightmare Moon appears, she tells her new friends that she's going to face her alone, but they all insist on aiding her with the task. After seeing the lengths the others would go for her, she begins to open up and realize that she needs her friends to defeat Nightmare Moon, and together they save Equestria from eternal night. After these events, she is much more social, though she still spends much of her time at her studies. Twilight Sparkle possesses a wealth of book-knowledge and she is rather scholarly, though she has a relative lack of social skills. She appears both worldly and naive because of this, as demonstrated by her first slumber party during which she employed an instructional book on such topic; when a tree toppled through her bedroom window, she was at a loss for ideas because this detail was not in her book (albeit because she was new to the idea of slumber parties and did not want to remove the tree from her premises only to discover it was a regular part of the slumber party experience). On the other hand, she took part in her first long-distance running event after having only read about the sport, and used the results of her studies to come in fifth place out of a large field of more athletic competitors. Twilight Sparkle is the most educated of all her friends, and tends to take a more practical approach to solving problems. She is straightforward, but prone to sarcasm when her friends are being unreasonable. She is also prone to skepticism in things she does not believe in. Despite being highly intelligent and having extraordinary magical power, she remains very humble and modest, not wanting to outshine her friends or make a big deal out of her talents. Despite her initial aversion to the concept of friendship, she treasures her friends more than anything, and always does her best to be a good friend in return, and shows fear and distress at the thought of losing them or displeasing them. She is also very tidy and organized, and is seen on many occasions cleaning up her house, sorting her library, and helping with the cleaning and preparations of different events in Ponyville. Hasbro.com description Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helpful hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform into a natural born leader! Hubworld description For a unicorn who's new to the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle gets an "A+." She uses her magical powers to help her friends, and she's always ready to lend a helping hoof. Sometimes she gets on her high horse, but her love for her pals makes her a natural leader. History Twilight Sparkle tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, and it inspired her to read a great deal and learn everything she could about magic. Her parents decided to enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, but there was one catch: she had to pass an entrance exam. Under the supervision of four teacher ponies, she had to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best initial efforts, the egg did not hatch, and it looked unlikely that she would be accepted into the school. Just then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startled her and caused her horn to fire off a powerful beam, hatching the egg into the infant Spike. Twilight Sparkle was unable to control her raw magical power, causing it to overload and fire off a flurry of troublesome, random spells. Princess Celestia took notice of this and quickly arrived to quell Twilight Sparkle's magic. Twilight Sparkle apologized, but Princess Celestia was not upset; instead, she recognized Twilight Sparkle's power. She recommended that Twilight Sparkle learn to tame her abilities through focused study, and offered to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protege at the school, which explains her particularly affectionate attitude towards her. Twilight Sparkle excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, her cutie mark appeared. Skills Twilight Sparkle, being a unicorn, has shown to be exceptionally skilled with her magic. Unicorns tend to only possess a small amount of magic that suits whatever talent they have, but Twilight Sparkle, who wields the element of magic and whose special talent is magic, has proven herself to be a very powerful magician. She appears to have shown mastery at telekinesis, being able to simultaneously move dozens of apples at a time in Applebuck Season, and hold an ursa minor while moving a water tower and milking a barnful of cows in Boast Busters. She can also cast spells that control animals' behavior as in Swarm of the Century, and she ignites into flames both in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Feeling Pinkie Keen, though these instances are more likely cartoon stylization. During Winter Wrap Up, she uses a "come-to-life" spell to get a heavy snowplow moving after she is unable to push it herself; the plow soon goes out of control, triggering an avalanche that buries the fields in snow. The Return of Harmony Part 1 shows her casting a "failsafe" spell, but it has no effect on the bizarre occurences plaguing Ponyville.Twilight also has an ability to copy other unicorn's spells (in general, or in the case of Rarity's gem-finding spell in A Dog and Pony Show.) It was confirmed that Twilight Sparkle's ability is unusual in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where Celestia states that she's never seen her level of raw ability in a unicorn before, significant considering that she has been alive for more than a millennium. However, it can occasionally go out of control, as seen in Winter Wrap Up and Swarm of the Century. This indicates Twilight Sparkle's control over her magic is not yet perfected and she is more likely to lose control when she's under stress. Twilight Sparkle can also teleport short distances (generally no more than a few feet), and has been shown doing this several times in Applebuck Season. She does so again in The Ticket Master without intending it to happen (perhaps implying this is her "personal" spell). It was also done when she charged Nightmare Moon in Friendship is Magic, part 2. She can also create light and mustaches on others' faces, and transform apples into carriages, mice into horses, and rocks into formal attire. Spike boasts about Twilight Sparkle's magical powers quite frequently and notes that she can do at least 25 different kinds of magic. Later in the episode in which this is stated, she learns another one while attempting to tame the Ursa Minor (mistaken for a Ursa Major at the time). Her organizational skills are quite impressive as well; in Winter Wrap Up, she is able to coordinate the actions of several different pony groups and make them more efficient as a whole, allowing them to finish the Winter Wrap Up on schedule for the first time in years. The mayor of Ponyville is so impressed with her, she makes Twilight Sparkle the official organizer of the pony teams for all future Winter Wrap Ups. As for areas in which she lacks, while she was shown to be extremely quick at organizing the raw materials for the bird's nests in Winter Wrap Up into neat little piles, the result of her work was shown to be so inept that Rarity spent most of the day trying to fix it. The same episode depicts her dearth in physical strength, with her being unable to even move the snowploughs that many stallions had pulled the entire day, partially uphill. In Fall Weather Friends, it is shown that even her close friends place no confidence whatsoever in her athletic abilities, and they are surprised that she would even think about entering the Running of the Leaves without any previous experience in the sport. Based only on her book learning, she places fifth and considers this a good result for her first race. On the other hand, her ability to research quickly and efficiently and remember pieces of knowledge she has picked up "just in case" may be uncanny enough to be listed as a skill of its own. Relationships Princess Celestia – Twilight Sparkle is the student of Celestia, who is responsible for her relocation to Ponyville. They seem to share a familial bond, and Twilight Sparkle has great respect for the Princess. She feels a need to please Celestia that at times borders on obsession. She is afraid to be embarrassed in front of her or get her angry, even though the Princess has not yet been shown to retaliate to any of her or her friends' mischief, and in fact has more often than not proven to be a very understanding and good-humored friend to Twilight. Twilight regularly writes a Friendship Report to the Princess, chronicling the lessons she has learned through her adventures with the other ponies. Rarity – Twilight Sparkle has been on the receiving end of Rarity's makeovers multiple times. Rarity is one of three participants in Twilight Sparkle's first sleepover. Twilight Sparkle admires Rarity for her generosity; Rarity, in turn, admires Twilight Sparkle's intellect and magical prowess. Both being unicorns, they have shared their magical skills with one another, as shown in the events of A Dog and Pony Show. Fluttershy – Twilight Sparkle is extremely confident in Fluttershy's natural empathy with animals, even more so than Fluttershy herself. Fluttershy in turn admires Twilight's magic and wisdom, and has more than once personally confided her problems to Twilight in her times of need. Rainbow Dash – Twilight Sparkle has been shown to be impressed by Rainbow Dash's cloud-clearing abilities, and considers Rainbow to be a brave pony. When it comes to solving problems, Twilight relies on her brains while Rainbow Dash relies on her brawn. Applejack – Applejack was the first pony Twilight met on her arrival in Ponyville (if you don't count Pinkie Pie's surprised reaction to Twilight). Twilight Sparkle has been seen to appreciate Applejack's hard work, offering to help her with farmwork on at least one occasion. In Applebuck Season, Twilight spent most of the episode trying to help Applejack with the apple harvest when she learned that Applejack was doing it all by herself. The two have a few things in common (e.g. being hardworking, stubborn and thinking they can take care of things on their own without accepting help when needed), and are the most practical and level-headed of the other ponies. Pinkie Pie – Twilight seems to enjoy being around Pinkie Pie most of the time, but is quick to show her disinterest in Pinkie Pie's antics when focused on studying. At the beginning of Griffon the Brush Off she reads a book and pretends to agree with everything Pinkie Pie says in a deadpan tone; similarly in The Best Night Ever, Pinkie Pie talks to Twilight Sparkle enthusiastically while Twilight Sparkle tries to concentrate on her studying. Twilight Sparkle occasionally gets frustrated with Pinkie Pie's randomness when she does things Twilight can't figure out, but Pinkie Pie takes her outbursts when that happens in stride. Spike – Spike is Twilight Sparkle's assistant and closest companion, having been hatched when a filly Twilight Sparkle was in the process of taking an entrance exam to get into a school for gifted unicorns. Although Twilight Sparkle tends to not show gratitude to Spike on several occasions, she seems to be genuinely appreciative of Spike as both an assistant and friend. They share a lot of friendly banter and spend a good deal of time together, often with Spike riding on Twilight Sparkle's back. Spike also serves as a channel of communication between Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia via scrolls, which he often reads as well. Sometimes Twilight treats him like he's her little brother. Zecora – While everyone in Ponyville was convinced that Zecora is "an evil enchantress", she and Apple Bloom simply wished to understand her. Later, when the "evidence" showed Zecora was going to eat Apple Bloom, Twilight Sparkle began to share their beliefs briefly prior to Zecora and Apple Bloom setting things straight. Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies then apologized to her and helped her reputation as a respectable visitor of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle visits Zecora every now and again. Owlowiscious – Twilight Sparkle's pet horned owl. His first and only appearance was in Owl's Well That Ends Well. Twilight values his efficiency in helping her with her nighttime studies, as it takes pressure off of Spike, who often grew tired as a result of his exhaustive services through the day. Twilight Sparkle's Parents – Delighted at their daughter's magical talent, they approved of her abilities and decided to enroll her into a school for gifted unicorns. Appearances :See also character appearances Twilight Sparkle has appeared in every episode so far. She is the only character to hold this distinction. Gallery :Twilight Sparkle image gallery : Trivia *Twilight Sparkle is both based on the G1 unicorn pony named Twilight, who appeared in the pilot episode Rescue at Midnight Castle with the colors appearance of the G3 earth pony named Twilight Twinkle, except for the mane and tail. While Twilight teleports by wishing and Twilight Twinkle likes to watch the fireflies, Twilight Sparkle shares both aspects of both of these ponies, but is more of a knowledgeable and powerful magician. *Twilight dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala in a cyan and indigo caped dress with stars, light blue slippers to match, and has a star hairclip on her ear. *Twilight Sparkle runs away from some bats and snakes in Winter Wrap Up, and gets startled by Pinkie Pie's toothless aligator Gummy in Feeling Pinkie Keen. *When Twilight Sparkle becomes enraged in Feeling Pinkie Keen and when she drinks some hot sauce in Friendship is Magic, part 1, she bursts into flames. *Despite her intelligence, Twilight Sparkle apparently has difficulty finding books, even when they are well organized. *Twilight's original cutie mark was suppose to be like Moondancer's from the 1980's, but the idea was changed to her current cutie mark.http://fyre-flye.deviantart.com/art/Star-Gazing-Twilight-255836581 References sv:Twilight Sparkle Category:Characters Category:Main cast Category:Unicorns Category:Singers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2